


Do you see it?

by Dabreze8



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabreze8/pseuds/Dabreze8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you see it?

_** Do you see it? ** _

 

_**The darkness is a scary thing** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**Little things all around** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**They are there w** _ _**atching, seeing, polluting** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**Do not be afraid people say** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**But you are supposed to be afraid** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**The darkness is a scary thing** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**The little things going up and down, all around** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**Most people don't believe** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**Most people can't believe** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**Children can see it** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**Animals can see it** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**Not everyone sees it** _

_**Do you see it?** _

__

_**They don't like this** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**They don't want it** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**You may not see it** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**You probably don't see it** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**You probably don't want to see it** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**They are coming** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**They are already here though** _

_**Do you see it?** _

_**I** _

_**see** _

_**it** _

_**Do** _ _**You?** _


End file.
